User blog:SPARTAN 119/Panzer VII Maus vs Tiran-4Sh (Israel-modified T-55)
The Panzer VII Maus, the 200 metric ton WWII German prototype tank that remains the heaviest armored vehicle ever built VS The Tiran 4Sh Main Battle Tank, the Isreali tank created from T-55s captured in the Six-Day War. Only one can be THE DEADLIEST WAR MACHINE! =Description= Panzer VII Maus The Panzer VII Maus Heavy Tank was first proposed in 1942 and the first turretless prototype was built in 1943. A second turreted prototype was built in 1944, however, the Maus never saw action, being mechanically sabotaged by the Germans, and captured by the Russians, who eventually delivered it to the Kubinka Tank Museum. Had the Maus been built, however, it would have proven itself a formidable foe, with a proposed primary armament of 128mm gun (compared to the 88mm of the German Tiger tank), with a co-axial 75mm gun. The tank's armor reached 460mm at its thickest Tiran-4Sh Main Battle Tank An Israeli modernization of the Soviet-built T55s captured in the Six-Day War armed with an Israeli version of the Royal Ordnance L7. T-55s are still in the Israeli Arsenal, though they are not in frontline service =Armaments= Panzer VII Maus *1x 128mm gun similar to the Pak 44 anti-tank gun. This weapon fired a 128mm shell at a muzzle velocity of 935 meters per second, proving itself able to pierce a little more than 200mm of armor at 1 kilometer and 148mm of armor at 2 kilometers. *1x co-axial 75mm gun. I am unable to find data on the performance of the Maus' 75mm, but the 75mm on the German Panther was capable of piercing 106mm of armor at 2 kilometers and 149mm at 1 kilometer. *1x 7.92mm MG34 machine gun Tiran *1x Royal Ordnance L7 105mm main gun capable of firing a discarding sabot round with a muzzle velocity of 1475m per second. I am unable to find data on armor penetration (classified?), but considering the effectiveness of APFSDS ammunition and in comparison with the lower-velocity gun of the Maus, it is likely that the L7 can penetrate the Maus' armor. *1x Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun. *2x .30 Browning M1919 machine guns. 119's Edge Between the Maus's heavier gun and secondary vs the Tiran's more modern armament, it is likely that both tanks will be able pierce each other's armor (see below). I deem this match up Even =Armor (From Wikipedia)= Panzer VII *460 mm (18 in) (in the area of the mantlet) *250 mm (9.8 in) (mantlet) *240 mm (9.4 in) (turret front) *220 mm (8.7 in) (turret side and rear, and hull front) *210 mm (8.3 in) (turret front behind the mantlet) *190 mm (7.5 in) (hull side and rear) Tiran 4Sh *203 mm turret, 99 mm hull (Based of T-55 Wikipedia article) 119's Edge The thicker armor of the Panzer VII Maus. =Speed= Panzer VII Maus 13 km/h (8.1 mph) Tiran 4Sh 56 km/h (34.8 mph) 119's Edge Tiran 4Sh Going into the matchup, both the Maus and the Tiran have one advantage and one even. My vote goes with the Tiran for its higher-velocity gun w/ APDS rounds in combination with its speed. Nazi Germany vs Israel, the armored grudge match begins Friday September 2nd. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts